


Father Son Bonding

by CaptainJZH



Category: Steven Universe (Cartoon)
Genre: Family Fluff, Fluff, Future Fic, Gen, Marijuana, Post-Canon, Recreational Drug Use, a family that does weed together stays together
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-06
Updated: 2021-01-06
Packaged: 2021-03-16 15:54:13
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 459
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28584558
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CaptainJZH/pseuds/CaptainJZH
Summary: Steven finds out something from his father's past.
Relationships: Greg Universe & Steven Universe
Comments: 3
Kudos: 23





	Father Son Bonding

Steven took out his vape pen and inhaled. Anxiety was pretty bad today, but this helped him calm down. His therapist had prescribed it a while ago, but this was his first time doing it since returning home. He’d been sleeping on the couch, which was an odd experience after giving his old bedroom up to his dad. Steven stood on the balcony outside his old room, exhaling the vapor through his nose.

“Hey schtu-ball,” Greg said from behind, startling the young man.

“Ah!” Steven gasped, hiding the pen in his pocket. “I mean,  _ aloha,  _ which is how they say it in the Kingdom of Hawaii. Which is a totally normal thing to bring up in conversation.”

“Whatcha got there?” Greg asked, his eyebrow cocked.

“Oh,  _ nothing,  _ I—” Steven stopped, realizing that his dad was looking at him now with his arms folded. Steven pulled out his vape pen. “My therapist prescribed me medical marijuana...”

  
“Aww, Steven,” Greg said, pulling Steven into a hug. “Come with me to the van, there’s something I wanna show you.”

\---

Greg pulled the old mattress out — damn, he needed to clean this old bucket of bolts out someday — lifting up a floor panel to reveal a green box with a familiar leaf symbol, and it wasn’t the one for the Great North, that was for sure.

“You smoke weed?!” Steven asked, starry-eyed.

“How the hell do you think I survived my parents?” Greg chuckled. “Plus, I had to live the rockstar lifestyle! I gave it up after you were born, but...” 

“Dad, let’s get high,” Steven said, laughing.

\---

“I looove you, dad,” Steven said, several hits in.

Greg had rolled a joint — using some old weed Amethyst got from Vidalia for him — while Steven stuck with his pen.

“Love you too, son,” Greg said, stretching out on the beach.

“Can I try it?” Steven asked. “Never actually smoked a joint before, heh.”

“Sure!” Greg said, passing it to his son.

  
Steven breathed in, coughing on the smoke shortly afterwards. “It’s...different.”

“Yeah, your old man’s got a tolerance for the good shit,” Greg chuckled. “Different strokes for different folks, eh schtu-ball?”

“Yeah,” Steven smiled, handing the joint back to his dad and taking another hit from his pen.

“So, did you ever do it before you got your prescription?”

“Once, with Amethyst.”

“Haha, she’s a good smoking buddy,” Greg remarked.

“...so are you.”

“Aww, thanks schtu-ball!” Greg said, rolling over in the sand and hugging Steven. “You’re the best son I ever had.”

“I’m the only son you ever had.”

“As far as we know,” Greg laughed.

“...I won’t ask,” Steven laughed as well.

Steven and Greg continued to smoke and watch the sun pass across the sky.

Today was a good day.

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks to E350tb for beta-reading, and for TranscendentalSpaceGem and DepressedCarrot inspiring this fic!
> 
> And for all my friends at the Unfamiliar Familiar Bookclub discord server for being so encouraging and uplifting :)


End file.
